


Valentine's Day Blonde

by Lisilgirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisilgirl/pseuds/Lisilgirl
Summary: Link's always liked blondes. What's Sheik to do alone on Valentine's Day then? [LinkxSheik] Modern AU





	Valentine's Day Blonde

Seated in his uncomfortable office chair, Sheik was undeniably uncomfortable.

His faux desk, perfectly organized with the monitor and computer dusted for the second time that day, shone from his methodical polishing. He'd already cleaned out the keyboard by vigorously shaking it over the trash can. The pens and pencils stuck tips down in the plain black coffee cup on his desk. Documents meant for delivery were on the left to be picked up at 4:03 p.m., while the documents ready to be filed were settled in the right hand tray. Everything was organized. Everything had a purpose.

A clean desk meant he didn't have an excuse not to look at the gift in front of him.

It was a cheerful teddy bear holding a heart balloon, with the pink letters of HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY written across it. The black button eyes seemed to gaze through his soul. An enormous carton of chocolate settled underneath the sickly sweet card.

Sheik peered over his facemask at Malon.

Framed by her vibrant scarlet hair, her blue eyes blinked back in nervous excitement. Her small button nose wrinkled. Like a caged fox, she gnawed anxiously on her bottom lip.

"Do you think...?" she whispered, glancing out of Sheik's cubicle toward the break room, "Do you think I should go? What if he says no?"

Shrugging, Sheik said, "Then he says no. Just go ask."

"Well...is he still there?" she grumbled.

Sheik peeked.

Across the hall, an attractive man in glasses was standing by the coffee machine, eyes glued to a rather large book on Ancient Hyrule, complete with frayed pages. The cup of coffee sat beeping periodically on the tray. Shad. Oh Shad. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings. The break room had been bedazzled in shiny pink ribbons, rhinestones, and red hearts for the sake of Valentine's Day. 

"Yes he's still there. He has been for ten minutes."

Malon squared her shoulders and picked up the bear and chocolates, hands shaking as she clutched the candy and card to her chest. At any sight of Shad, her heart simply pounded, her mind swirled. Sheik knew, because she spewed poetry about the man every second. On breaks, she would sit in Sheik's cubicle and stalk Shad's cubicle from across the walkway, gushing.

"Sheik, you would tell me if I'm being too overbearing right? 'Cause I don't want Shad to think I'm some stranger. You told me this would get his attention, right? Right? Oh, I'm being such a goof!"

Blinking, the blonde haired man struggled to find something to say. He didn't want to disappoint Malon. She'd been the first one to really accept him in this mid-sized marketing office, and the fiery, insane secretary was Sheik's friend. Shad was a good guy who talked to Malon more than anyone else in the office, and gave her flowers a few times. It was worth it to see where it would go.

And who hated Valentine's Day anyway?

"I think-" Sheik stated, glancing down to sort a file from the last stack of paperwork, "-that Shad likes you enough without a gift. But-" he added hastily, seeing Malon blink in shock, "-you should give it to him anyway." Click. Press. Staple.

An unsatisfied glare came to his co-worker's face. "Are you sure?"

Sheik grinned, "Go give it to him."

Brushing her glorious hair aside, she joked nervously, "I could give it to you and make him jealous."

"Your plots are well known to a man such as myself," Sheik said stiffly, "So don't try."

Malon huffed, sitting on the edge of his desk. Skirt pooling around her shins, she swayed her feet back and forth, hands settling on a stack of event posters with markups to keep her balance. "You have it good! You don't have a-" She went green, realizing what she'd implied. "I'm sorry. I forgot it was Single's Awareness Day too."

There were only two more packets of inquiries left on the INBOX section of his desk. Maybe he could go home early. Rolling his ruby eyes, Sheik began typing a summary onto his computer, purposely ignoring his friend. She hovered like a worrying, horribly angsting teenager on her first date. _Honestly_, he thought, _just go give it to him_.

A sudden flash of blonde hair in the hall made Sheik's head twitch. His heart did back flips into his throat, and his palms grew sweaty. But it was just Tetra stomping past in her high heels, barking orders into a cell phone. Heat filled his cheeks tomato red. He shouldn't be thinking about him.

_I hate Valentine's_.

Malon had caught the way his fingers stilled on the computer keys. The girl whispered sympathetically, "Has he-?"

A black mood descended on Sheik. "Let's not talk about it, Malon."

It was a hint. Malon sighed, inconspicuously throwing him a pity-stare before drawling, "Oookay! Don't mind me. I'm going to go kick some butt into taking me home tonight." She winked, trying to erase her previous statements.

Sneaking across the hall, Malon paraded into the break room with a warm greeting. The book-worm Shad absentmindedly picked up the coffee cup and took a drink while still engrossed in the book, and Malon seemed determined that she'd get any type of response. She accidentally brushed into him, although not hard enough to jostle the cup _too_ far, and began speaking. Sheik wondered what was happening.

He sighed, letting his chin settle onto his fist.

This job wasn't bad. It was a well-paying desk job, with benefits and great co-workers. He reviewed marketing materials for the clients and filed different versions, visited the printers, mailed the others, met with Tetra and Nabooru, and did it all again the next day. His boss liked him, and the company did great things for charities on the side. It really wasn't that bad. But Sheik hated it.

Pulling himself out of his daydreams, Sheik groaned to himself. He decided he really needed to go home. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was only two? He had a headache. All his reports were done; why would he stay here if there were no supervisors ready to give him anything else, and it was a long weekend anyway? There were papers to be written at home before midterms in two weeks...

A warm, tanned hand suddenly took his. Flushing, he jerked his gaze up.

His boss Nabooru was a gorgeous woman. With a perfect golden tan and curves that reminded Sheik of an hourglass, the business administrator ran this branch of Malo Industries with an iron fist and her charming, if somewhat frightening, demeanor. She was thirty, still in her utmost shape and definitely staying single. Legend had it that she'd made it a point to crush men's hearts in her spare time.

Sheik decided to initiate the conversation, "How can I help you, Nabs?"

"Hmmmm..." she said, tracing a finger down his shoulder, "Do you want off early?"

"If I have to beg for it..." he teased, picking up her hand and massaging it, "...hmmm..." He rubbed the beautiful digits over his jaw, "Can I go?"

Deterred, Nabooru crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Sure. It's Valentine's Day. Malon and Shad took off about two minutes ago." She narrowed her eyes. "You had something to do with it, huh?"

Sheik let an amused chuckle escape. "Let's say I gave a little nudge."

"Finally! That woman talks fire and brimstone, but she moves as fast as a decrepit snail-"

Quickly, Sheik stuffed letters and a notepad in his black satchel while Nabooru began to walk away, giving him a friendly wave. He sighed.

Back to his real life now.

XXX

The Milk Bar was a key spot for all college students.

It was just off campus, squished in between The Stock Pot Inn and the parking lot for the football stadium. At any given time, it was crowded wall to wall, with loud cheers that damn near caused deafness and greasy junk food that made everyone's stomachs hurt the next day. The waitresses were friendly, the cooks willing to give massive portions, and the bartenders quick on wit and charm. Alcohol, specifically their cheap shit, got Sheik drunker than a new freshmen.

Today, with couples kissing to the left and right of him, he was ready to drown his desire. Why did everyone have to be so happy? Slumping onto the coarse wood bar, he held up his wrapped left hand; the purple-haired man juggling bottles for tips flashed him a wink.

"Hey, Sheik!"

The man blinked. "I want as much alcohol as possible, Kafei."

The purple-haired bar tender shrugged, pulling a tall glass from the cabinet. Rolling his wrists, Kafei dashed some ice and poured a fourth of rum and the rest soda. As usual, he put a wide straw in it. Frowning at how Sheik grabbed it, Kafei shrugged and took the rupees from his friend's grasp.

It felt good to suck one gulp after another; the liquid burned the back of his throat, making him grit his teeth at the pleasure. When it was gone and a cute girl sat on the stool next to him, voice so high and far away, Sheik flagged for another drink and listened to her chatter on and on, damn near finishing that one before she got the hint and left. Miserable, Sheik put his head down before deciding a beer might be good.

He hated how comfortable he was with the Milk Bar. This was where so many memories were made freshman year. It had been a great year full of thumping bass, lukewarm beers and a few offered smokes, laughing until his stomach hurt in dark parking lots and bars, and meeting new people that didn't judge him like everyone had at home. He felt full of life. Of strength. After Freshmen year of university ended with 3 D's and an F, Sheik had lost his scholarship. Damn partying. He hadn't been willing to move home. Not back to Aunt Impa and the lonely house in the mountain village, two hours from the city. Instead, he had moved into an apartment two streets down from the baseball arena and began working fifty hours a week at Malo Industries, plus classes. Link had offered to come with him to help pay for rent and to be closer to campus. But recently, every day situations had started becoming strange.

For example, when Link returned to the apartment after working out, tanned skin slick with sweat while he began play-wrestling Sheik in the living room.

Or when he swung by the office to "check in" on Sheik for lunch, usually bringing him a sandwich from their favorite deli _Renado's_ before sneaking back out.

Or when it was a lazy day and the two of them sat on the couch watching the football game together, throwing each other popcorn across the room and trying to catch it in their mouths.

The alcohol made the music louder and the people farther away. It pretended to soothe his wild nerves, but underneath, a fire angrily burned. It roared at him to drive home in a fury, kick open the door and confront Link, and kiss him so hard he forgot who he was.

But how would you even approach that? 'Hey, Link! You know I've had a crush on you since the third week after school started?'

It was hopeless.

Sheik sighed, finishing off a second and third beer, pleased when the floor churned under him.

What was he going to do?

A strong hand in front of him patted the wood. Kafei was back, and he was frowning; his somber face seemed to twist in front of row of alcohol framed by mirrors. "You...don't look so good," he said, eyeing Sheik's blank red eyes. Leaning across the wooden bar, he tried to pull the glass out of Sheik's hand. "You have got to stop this," he snapped. "The more I see you in here, the more I think you need to get out of that apartment."

The man wrapped in bandages clenched the glass tighter, not relinquishing his liquid courage. Kafei let the glass go.

"You...can't tell me what to do," Sheik sputtered, ignoring the way his heart hammered against his ribs. Just thinking of moving out of his joint apartment stung. "I don't back out on anything." He glared deep into his friend's eyes, seeing the disbelief etched into Kafei's face.

"All this over Valentine's Day?" Kafei snorted. "Get a fucking grip." He walked away.

The alcohol didn't seem so pleasing anymore.

Sheik grew tired.

_I just want to sleep_, he decided.

XXX

Sheik fumbled with his keys, trying to shove them into the knob.

It opened.

In his fuzzy state of mind, he vaguely remembered Link saying he wasn't going to school today since this was one of his favorite holidays. And he only had one class at eight o' clock in the morning on Fridays. Fuuuuuck. Sheik hit his head softly on the door in frustration. He didn't want his best friend to see him like this.

All he wanted was to sleep.

He tried to tiptoe inside the entryway, methodically putting his keys on the specific hook, kicking his shoes free, and shrugging off his jacket. The window shades were open, letting in cold February sun. Straight across, the door to Sheik's room was closed; he always shut it out of habit so visitors couldn't see his personal life. To the right was Link's bedroom. The spacious living room, two single steps down into an open floor, was deserted. Pressing his lips together, Sheik hedged toward the room, praying that the floorboards wouldn't creak. 

"Hey Sheik."

A rush of embarrassment flushed Sheik's cheeks.

Link was propped on a stool at the counter, a glass of milk settled directly in front of him, one leg swinging. Under a tight green shirt, his sculpted chest was clean and defined; working out had brought results to his stomach. Running a hand through his golden locks, Link stretched and focused his blue eyes on Sheik's, slightly readjusting. Books and papers lied out across the counter in piles of responsibility.

Sheik's dark mood deepened. "Hey," he mumbled, trudging down the stairs, determined to make it to his room to sleep off the alcohol, "Whatcha studying?" 

He found himself being drawn left into the kitchen. Maybe it was because he'd been seeing Link's face in his mind all day and now he needed to see it up close. Downing the feeling with drinks hadn't helped. Taking a deep breath, Sheik wandered to the fridge aimlessly, stomach grumbling, opening it for no reason. Staring at the ground beef and ketchup and milk kept his eyes off of the man straddling the stool at the countertop. Link was saying something, but Sheik couldn't focus. His hands started shaking. His heart pounded.

He closed his eyes. _I've held it off for this long_, he thought, _a few more days and I'll be okay. Valentine's Day just sucks._

"Sheik...?"

The wrapped man felt his heart in his throat. Link had rotated on the stool and was gazing at him with those blue, blue eyes...!

No.

"I'm fine," Sheik murmured in exhaustion. He quietly closed the fridge door.

For a moment, Link stared in shock. His eyes grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

Sheik could feel the end coming. The control was trying to leave his hands, and he didn't want to let it. He usually never did. He was in control of his emotions. Usually, he would escape into his room or out into the world, too quick for Link to interrogate. Obviously, this was not going to be a smooth getaway.

"Nothing. It's...money for rent. And school. You can sleep all day, go to school, and..." A pain of a headache began forming behind Sheik's eyes; his fingertips pressed in to the bridge of his nose, trying to erase it. The silence nearly destroyed what peace had been there, tension growing thick between them. "Ah fuck. Forget it."

"Have you been out drinking?" Link asked, shaking his hair away from his golden face. "What happened at work?"

Heat flushed Sheik's cheeks. "I'm just...tired," he muttered, breaking free. _The alcohol_, he realized, _I'm so screwed up because of the-_

Sheik took a shaky breath, moving out around the counter and taking a few jerking steps down to the sofa, slumping into it. Reality seemed further away every second. Link seemed to realize what was happening; he leaped off the rickety stool at an alarmed pace. He stared when Sheik flopped onto the sofa, then his mouth fell open.

There were a hundred things Link could have said. Instead, he just stood on the top stair and looked down at his roommate. Sheik was waiting for something. Nothing came. It was awkward.

The wrapped man eyed his bandages, turning to stare at the pinstriped green sofa. Why was everything green? "I had a bad day," he mumbled, "And I only had three drinks." 

He felt Link kneel by the side of the couch. The voice that met his ears was still soft, hopeful. "What do you want me to do, huh?"

Sheik clenched his eyes shut to stop his taunting thoughts.

_I want you to laugh with me. I want you to touch me. I want you to drag me to your room and_-

"Go...out. Can't stand..." Sheik was too worn to think about how it sounded.

It took him a moment to realize Link had patted his shoulder before leaving. Lying on the couch, the world seemed too large, too loud, and too noisy. Darkness seemed the best option.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up. There was no sun coming in through the windows, only moonlight, and he had a fluffy black blanket - his own blanket - pulled over his body. It was the burning heat that had made him toss awake. A shadowy lump snored softly in the plush chair next to the television. A glass of water stood on the coffee table, with two small blue painkillers next to it. The digital clock read 8:34 p.m.

Sheik sat up. His head throbbed, but more like a deep ache within his brain than a blinding flash. He wearily reached for the water. It was cool. He threw the blanket aside, eyeing the fridge because there was a bottle of orange juice calling his name.

Grumbling, Sheik rummaged in the cabinets for a glass, and once he found a cracked clean coffee mug, he opened the fridge. The light blinded him. A slice of pain made stars appear.

"Goddesses," he cursed, fumbling for the orange juice lid. His hand hit the package of eggs and cheese and water bottles before he managed to find the cylinder. Withdrawing it, he poured a good serving into the mug. Blearily, getting a straw and shoving it in, he sipped it from under his face mask. Sparing a peek at his friend, he realized how screwed he truly was.

What would he tell Link? He deserved a good answer, not some bullshit pulled out of thin air. But he couldn't tell Link that ever since they had moved in together, Sheik couldn't stop thinking about him. About how perfect they were together. It would break the friendship. He couldn't. He couldn't.

Sheik set the glass down. Without any light, he returned to the couch, smiling quietly at Link's lumpy form on the chair. He laid back down, pulling his blanket around him securely.

What would he tell him?

XXX

A hand on his shoulder reawakened him.

Like lightning, Sheik's head came up. He thrashed. Impa had trained him to be alert whenever a particularly loud noise or smell woke him, supposedly as one of those strange survival techniques. He was confused at first. It was still dark, but the kitchen light was on, giving the living room a warm glow. It didn't hurt his eyes as much as the fridge had.

"Sheik," Link's stern voice came, "We have to talk."

The man squatted next to the couch, his left hand clenched on the coffee table, his right on the edge of the furniture and only inches from Sheik's chest. In the faint light, his hair seemed flat and there seemed to be bags under his eyes. Sheik struggled to make his face come into clear focus. Blue eyes met red. A tremor drove through Sheik's chest. 

Sheik fiddled with the wrappings on his wrists, glad for once that he had chosen to cover himself since he was little. It made it easier to know that Link wouldn't see his blush.

"What in Din's name happened today? You were fine when you left for work..." Link's tone hardened, "Did someone harass you?"

A frown fit over Sheik's face. "No." He glanced at the clock. 11:21 p.m. Embarrassed, he laughed. "It's Valentine's Day."

In the semi-dark, Link's body stiffened. Warily, he glanced toward his roommate. "So...what?"

Pain boiled just below Sheik's breastbone. "Well," he snapped, struggling to a sitting position, "I had to deal with paperwork for accounting and management while Malon frisked Shad in the break room." He took a deep breath, trying not to sound like an annoying child. "It's Valentine's Day for Nayru's sake. Aren't you supposed to tell the one you love that they mean the world to you? Have I just not met anyone?"

_Do you love me?_

A hand came into his peripheral vision; he flinched away. Link hesitated, eyes furrowed. The silence was terribly awkward. "Come on..." Link began lamely, "I know a few girls who would die if you even glanced over at them."

That was it. His roommate was going to make fun of him, taunt him, then pull the cord on all of his hopes. 'Get a girlfriend' or 'Dude, stop being so clingy.' Sheik wouldn't have it. He needed more sleep. He didn't want to talk. His legs swung him upright, the ground swaying like a balancing rope. Link stood too, but his look of amusement vanished instantly.

"Sheik, that's not what's bothering you."

Enough.

"No shit!" Red eyes narrowed. Bandages uncomfortably loose, Sheik swerved to go to his room. His feet wouldn't work right as he stumbled up the steps. _Escape, escapeescapeescape..._ "Forget it. I don't even care anymore."

Like a cat, Link dodged around him, blocking his way to his bedroom door. His blue eyes were fierce, blazing. "What the hell! Just talk to me!"

The dam snapped.

"It's been since we came to this place!" Sheik shouted, lifting his hands to showcase the dark house, "Nothing has worked out."

Link lowered his head, a wolf intent on an answer, "Like what, huh? I thought we made a promise that this would work."

Sheik glowered, seething with panic. "In the last few months, I've been working my ass off and it's not good enough. You're always mentioning how the heater isn't working properly or how I missed the Goron races on TV!" Sheik's fists began to shake, "You told me my job sucks and you keep bothering me about tutoring lessons that I can't afford; for Goddesses' sake, the only thing you don't complain about is the fridge!"

It was half true. The memories of Link saying those things were not tinged in complaining, if anything, Sheik thought he might have been trying to be supportive. Guilt sank to his stomach like a stone. Sheik couldn't believe he'd said it until Link's voice lowered dangerously.

"What do you know what I think?"

"You told me." Sheik retorted quietly, anxiety hitting him like a baseball bat. "You told me I had to change." He managed to keep his eyes on Link's face and not the carpeted floor. This was what had been on his mind all day: in the back of his mind, the voice of Link chiding him to be better had assured him nothing would ever happen between them.

"No!" Link took a step closer, eyes rapidly blinking, "That's...You have no idea what I think."

"I'm going to bed," Sheik whispered. His eyes were turning red and it wasn't his natural color either. Rough, he pushed Link's shoulder away and headed toward his closed door. The silence filled Sheik's ears until he was shaking his head to get rid of it.

After all this time, he'd finally stood up for himself. And it hurt.

"Wait."

Link fumed. The shadows were dark in this corner of the room; the gorgeous boy could have been a living statue of art. Hesitating, Sheik swallowed the gulp in his throat.

The other man walked from the landing to Sheik quickly and gracefully. There was no waiting, no indecision, not even a shake. A hand with a gentle grip touched Sheik's bicep. Stomach quivering like it always did when Link touched him, Sheik gazed up into Link's eyes.

The blue seemed bluer than it ever had. Link's voice was low. "You know why I said those things?"

"No," Sheik said, staring at the narrow jaw and serious eyes.

"I think you deserve a better job where you feel like you're making a difference. I like watching Goron Racing with you and it sucks when you aren't home. I need to just call about the heater. My bad." He gave a small smile, "I want to get tutoring so you can get that scholarship back. I've been looking into free resources on campus. But I can't hate you." Link's hand slipped into Sheik's, and the room went surreal. "I never, ever want you to change. You're...Sheik and I couldn't live without you."

Sheik barked out a strangled laugh. "Couldn't live without me? Half the time it seems like you can't stand me."

"No," Link corrected matter-of-factly, "I want to be with you. In more ways than one."

There was silence.

Sheik frowned.

"Then why do you love the fridge?"

He grinned wryly. "Because it's green."

Sheik couldn't feel anything except his bursting heart and the panic thrumming in his brain. "I should have guessed," he heard himself say.

As if trying not to frighten him, Link's other hand came up to the wrappings adorning Sheik's face; with a gentle pull, the strips pooled onto his fingers. It hadn't seemed like Link was holding his breath, but he truly breathed when he saw the angular cheekbones, the soft skin, and the pink lips.

A shiver went through Sheik, seeing how his roommate's eyes appraised his mouth. If Link decided to touch him - to kiss him! - there was no going back.

"Link..." Sheik stated mechanically, fingers dancing up to his friend's collarbone, "This doesn't have to happen."

There was no hesitation.

"I want it to happen. I've wanted it to happen for too long."

Link's rough lips connected with Sheik's soft ones, the combination a soothing mix between them. It was a chaste, crushing, exploding, wrenching kiss that filled Sheik with nothing but joy. Unconsciously, the Sheikah leaned forward, arms slipping around Link's body possessively. The close contact made Link grunt in satisfaction. Breathing sharply through his nose, Sheik pressed his forehead against Link's, his mouth spreading open for the foreign entity. Tongues clashed.

Sheik's eyes fluttered shut. He smiled.

The golden boy pulled back, hands deftly fluffing Sheik's bangs, and tugged on his hand back toward the couch. "Come here," he said with a smile. "I think I'm done trying to convince you with talking."

XXX

"How long?" Sheik whispered, feeling Link's steady heartbeat through his back. He kissed Link's knuckles with swollen lips.

"Just before the end of freshman year," Link said.

A long kiss was placed beneath his earlobe, sending a jolt through his body. Link smiled into Sheik's skin, resituating his position behind Sheik on the couch, one hand firmly tucking Sheik back into the blanket. The couch creaked as he shifted, comfortably spooned together under the thick blanket. Even if they had just felt each other's bodies and explored each other's mouths, Sheik felt their relationship finally click into place. The real physical stuff - Sheik felt his face flush - would come later.

"Why?"

There was silence. His eyes were closing when Link whispered, "Because you meant everything to me."

Sheik smiled. Eyes unfocused, he managed to read the clock.

"Link," he murmured, feeling the other's fingertips trace designs on his side. A flash of laughter passed through his chest. "It's still Valentine's Day."

The blonde behind Sheik cajoled the smaller man to turn back and forth and intertwine their limbs on the narrow couch, their bodies pressed to one another under the blanket. With a sloppy grin, Link passed a few kisses over Sheik's cheeks before landing on his sweet mouth, his hands pressed into Sheik's back. Chuckling, Sheik responded by curling into Link, relieved and overwhelmed by the day's events.

Blue eyes were soft and enticing in the moonlight. Link kissed him. He pressed his forehead to Sheik's soft neck, nose nudging his collarbone affectionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

0

0

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net with Lisilgirl account on: Feb. 14, 2010


End file.
